Angel
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: After Kyle's unfortunate death he is visited by an angel, they walk together through his memories and Kyle reveals who his true angel his. Bad summary, sorry! I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.


**A/N: FORGIVE ME FOR THIS STORY! It's the middle of the night and I got this idea trying to go to sleep. I recently lost my best friend and my told me this poem that really touched me (Not that way, sicko) so I wrote a story based on it. It turned out no way near the way I wanted, but yeah. Forgive thee for I have sinned.**

His red curls are covering his ivory face with small freckles across his cheeks, his green hat is askew on his head letting more and more of his luscious hair free. I look down and his orange jacket is stained in blood, I shake my head a little, he was only twenty seven. I start removing his jacket and his shirt revealing a stab wound, I sigh and rub my hands over it as I feel a warm glow, I do this for about thirty seconds and when I look back at his chest its scratch free.

I then remove his pants and throw them in a pile with his other clothes, I take his shoes and socks too and throw them in a pile. I decide against taking his hat, it'd be wrong for him not to have it. With a wave of my hand the clothes disappear and are replaced by a long white robe, I wrap it around him and tie the soft belt around his waist to keep it up, then I stand away from him and in position waiting for him to wake up.

When he eventually does his first reaction is a high-pitched scream, he grabs his chest and sits up breathing heavily. He looks around him and then at me, his eyes widen then he stands up, he walks up to me stares, and stares, and stares.

"A-Are you real? What's going on? Where am I?" He asks, normal questions, nothing I haven't heard before.

"Yes, I am real, but the situation is kind of hard to explain, you may want to take a seat." He looks around and with the wave of a hand two white chairs appear next to us. He takes a seat and I take the other, he tightens the hat on his head and starts fiddling with his thumbs, he always used to do that.

"Okay, I already know who you are but you probably don't know who I am. I'm your angel, I've been with you throughout your life and will lead you to your afterlife. You won't know who I was in your life but I was always there and always will be from now on, so do you have any questions?" I ask, he huffs and rolls his eyes and I smile, he knows I know he has questions and is annoyed at my 'ignorance'.

"Well, yeah, what's going on?"

"Kyle, you're dead, you were stabbed in the chest by a mugger, and now I'm here to lead you to your afterlife." I say, I gulp, he feels his chest, he's starting to remember his death.

"Oh, okay, so what do I do now and why am I in these clothes?" He pats himself down wrinkling the gown a little.

"Oh, I just had to dress you, they have a dress code it's stupid, I know, but yeah we have to take a walk down memory lane!" I clap my knees and stand up, he slowly stands up too and I take his and which he immediately pulls away.

"Whoa, whoa, dude, you may be my angel but doesn't mean I'm gonna touch you!" I shrug my shoulders and clap. The chairs disappear and in front of us is a picture of him as a baby.

"Kyle, this is you as a baby, do you see right beside you a pair of footprints?" I ask, he squints his eyes and nods.

"Yeah, what's with that?" He asks looking at me.

"That's me." I clap again and we come to another picture, him as a toddler with his friend Stan "Again, beside you are footprints, they are me."

We begin to walk down a line of memories and then about age ten he stops me, I look at him in confusion and he points to the picture.

"There are no footprints, that was when my best friend turned into a cynical asshole and you weren't even there, what kind of angel are you?" He yells at me, his face red. I take his hand, this time he doesn't fight, I walk him down more memories, some my footprints are missing and some they are there, I stay silent and when we reach the end, his death he turns to me again.

"Through every bad memory your footsteps are missing, what gives? You just abandoned me when I was down, is that why everything was so bad, 'cause you weren't there?"

"No, through all those times, Kyle, I carried you, I carried you through those times, I held you through those times until it was good again and stood beside you one more." He looks down, he wipes his hand across his face then looks back at me again, a tear rolling down his face.

"I-I think you are an angel, I really do believe you, but you are not my angel." I look at him confused and he continues "My angel was Kenny McCormick, he did so many good things for me, he loved me, I loved him and he will always be my angel. Sometimes he wasn't there, sometimes I acted like I didn't care, but he always was."

I bite my lip in nervousness, what I'm about to tell him is against all the rules in my duty as an angel, but I think he deserves to know, he is so much more special than the others.

"Kyle, you don't know this but Kenny died a lot, your mind and others' were altered so you wouldn't know, every memory I showed you where my footsteps were missing, Kenny was there, yes?" He nods "I am Kenny, I-I actually wasn't meant to fall in love with you, but I did. It's against the rules! And me telling you this is as well, and now you're going to leave into heaven forever where I'll never see you!"

"Wait, how can you be Kenny? You just look like some normal guy!"

"They require that I not look like anyone you know so that you not know this is happening, and… Oh god, Kyle, I'm sorry I couldn't stop you dying! I'm so sorry!" I fall to my knees and cry, something thought undoable by angels, but apparently not.

"Change yourself." Kyle says, I look up at him and he repeats himself "Change yourself."

"What do you mean?" I sniff.

"Look like Kenny, sound like him, if you're him, I want him. I want you, Kenny." I nod, and do it, I change myself to make myself look like Kenny, like who I was with Kyle. He comes down and sits beside me and looks into my blue eyes.

"We can live together, right? We can be together, right?" He asks, his big eyes full of hope, a small smile on his face.

"I-I don't know, it's never happened before, you'd have to ask God, an angel like me can never enter heaven."

"Okay, I'll do it."

I open the passage to heaven and he gives me a small kiss, he walks into the passage and it closes.

.o.o.

I never saw Kyle again, it's been two centuries, I've dealt with five people, none I've ever had a feeling of anything for, I simply showed them to their passage to heaven and they left. I miss him so much, I can't imagine what he's up to now, for all I know he could be hanging with Stan and Cartman, but whatever he's doing I hope he's happy.

Throughout his life I was stood by him, walked with him, carried him.

I was his angel, and he was mine.


End file.
